Jennie Baek
Jennie's profile: '''NAME:''' Jennie Baek '''AGE:''' 17 '''GENDER:''' Female '''ORIENTATION:''' Pansexual '''PERSONALITY:''' Jennie has got everything: The looks of a model and the brains of a scientist. That alone would've made her instantly popular with anyone and everyone, but they are all overshadowed by her one flaw: her inferiority complex. No matter how hard she works and how well she does, Chloe will always feel inferior in some way and will continue to push herself harder and harder to reach the top of everything, whether it be a sports competition or for academics. She's very self-critical. Even if she gets a perfect score on a difficult exam, she'll only point out every flaw that she has made and drive herself harder to prevent these mistakes, even if the professor hadn't even deducted points initially. As she feels inferior to everyone else, she's very self conscious about how she fares academically and socially, and will rarely socialize with others, acting as a bystander observing them instead or as someone to be taken advantage of. She often sees and hears others doing terrible things and, being the bystander, she'll spill the beans uncontrollably under pressure. She'll apologize for everything; things that she has no control over either. Chloe, however, is good at heart; it just takes her a long time to warm up to people. '''LOOKS:''' Xiao Jie [http://cdimg1.crunchyroll.com/i/spire3/12172007/e/a/5/8/ea58630a97f8c0_full.jpg http://cdimg1.crunchyroll.com/i/spire3/12172007/e/a/5/8/ea58630a97f8c0 _full.jpg] '''LIKES:''' Other than being accepted by others and her family, she likes to do Asian nerd things when she finds the time. That being, playing video games, specifically the ones that one can compete like Pokémon or Smash Bros. She likes anime and manga to an extent, and some Asian dramas. She likes sports too. '''DISLIKES:''' She really doesn't like people who are narcissistic or conceited, as they make her feel inferior, even though she's probably hotter than them anyway. She also doesn't like getting anything lower than an A, and she'll cry at an A-. That's how intense of a nerd she is. '''STRENGTHS:''' Incredibly intelligent, athletic, and beautiful. She also is very observant as a bystander, and know many conflicts occurring in the school. '''WEAKNESSES:''' Inferiority complex: she'll push himself to hard, to the point where she'll overdo himself and almost collapse from exhaustion. She also has that guilt complex, apologizing for everything, which may annoy some. She also is very vulnerable under pressure, spilling secrets against her will. '''FEARS:''' Being socially excluded and failing academically. She also is scared of bugs and arachnids '''RELATIONSHIPS:''' Roleplays with Manuel and Joseph but for the rest is friends with other hard workers, Whitney, Clyde, Harriet and Analee. '''FAMILY:''' Two parents and twin brother Lennie. '''ATTITUDE IN THE GAME:''' Jennie doesn't want to hurt anyone and feels like a burden when around a group, often apologizing for anything. Her inferiority complex will get in the way and reduce her spirit to try to survive so she'll need someone to motivate him to go on. She would want to try to find out another way because she wouldn't kill. She could also unintentionally become a leader type of character which will obviously put so much pressure on her as it now goes about people's lives as well that she might finally snap and then open up to her friends about why she'd act this way. '''ITEMS BROUGHT ALONG:''' School books to make sure she'll be prepared for next week's test. Novels. Clothes. Cleaning stuff. ID just in case she's asked for it. Some video games on her DS. Her wallet just in case something happens and she needs to pay for it. Phone and mp3-player and a portable DVD player for all her favorite animes to watch. '''OTHER:''' I'm reusing her because I like her, and I think she'll fit well in the story. During the Program: Described as hard working and putting incredible pressure on herself and as an anime geek. Jennie is on the background in the classroom scene. Her demise: